Well here goes
by Youhelpedmebecomeahero
Summary: This is the story of how I ended up pregnant with the one a only Captain America's baby!


Hi my name is Darcy Lewis and I know that is a horrible way to start these off but here I go, I am here to tell you how my Darcy Lewis became pregnant with the one and only Captain America's baby.

When I first started working at shield I saw him moping around not knowing what to do so me being me began helping him, I even brought him a phone and thought him how to use it, I helped him catch up on all the movies he missed over the years with movie nights that went on until morning and hanging out together in the tower and the lunch room.

Stark even thought that we where "shagging" as he put it, now that was a awkward conversation If I ever had one;

'_Hey Darce so where's your new toy boy' I turn my head to see leaning against the door frame of mine and Jane's lab,_

'_Umm what's a toy boy?' Steve asks him with the most innocent look on his face I have ever seen,_

'_Oh it's when a women Is going out with a man that is younger than them, seeing as you are physically a year younger then Darcy over here that make you her toy boy' tony says with a small shrug,_

'_What's "going out"? 'He says eyeing stark up and down,_

'_Oh like girlfriend or sex and stuff' he says while walking a way, I turn away from stave to hide my red face,_

'_So am I your toy boy then?'I snap my head around in his direction staring at him like he has decided to land on the sun with no protection,_

'_Uh what... No we haven't even kissed or had... Oh god I hate stark, we are friends' my face starts to get hotter,_

'_Yes we are friends and I have loved that you have helped me with my transition but I still need tutoring in the ways of treating women in this century wouldn't you agree?' I nod along with him not knowing what to say at that moment in time,_

'_oh well let me help you with that' I grin at him and shift to stand up, I stretch my arms above my neck making my shirt ride up a bit exposing my side, I turns to him to see him sat down shifting uncomfortably,_

_I place my hands on his knees running them up and down very slowly, I hear his breath catch, I stand again to straddle him and his hands find their way instinctively to my ass pulling me further into him, I wrap my arms around his neck and duck my head into the most passion filled kiss I have ever experienced in my life,_

_He response in time with the kiss getting rougher and rougher, I rock my hips down to his and he involuntarily thrusts into me, I let out a breathy moan in response only egging him on even further, he stands up from where he was sat placing my feet on the floor, I reluctantly pull away from the kiss because he is too tall for me to reach,_

'_Umm, I think that we should take this somewhere less prone to people walking in don't you' I smile up to him and release my arms from around his neck, I press my hands onto his chest and sigh,_

'_well come on then' I take off running towards my room, I round the corner and reach for my door, I go to twist the handle but two arms make their way around my waist pulling me backwards against a hard chest,_

_The next thing I know I am being pushed up against the my door in my apartment, he kisses my with hunger that I match with my passion, his leg pushes mine apart and hold my up against the door, my hands make there way up and down his chest choosing to focus on unbuttoning his from the top,_

_My hands start to shake in anticipation, I end up ripping his shirt open the rest of the way sending buttons flying in different directions,_

'_That was one of my favourite shirts' he mumbles against my lips, his warm breath mixing with my panting,_

'_I'll get you a new one, now shh' I moving hands towards the button of his jeans, when his hands grab my wrists and place them above my head, I pout towards him and he ducks his head sucking my bottom lip between his, I moan in appreciation,_

_He moves my wrists into one of his hands and uses the now free one to rip my shirt open, his hands palm me through my pink lacy bra, he releases my wrists and undoes the claps of my bra letting it drop to the floor,_

_he moves his lips to my neck making his way down, finally taking one of my nipples into his mouth, my breath starts to become jagged only making him become bolder, his other hand makes it way over my toned stomach playing with the button of my jeans nut not actually undoing it, he cups my through the material of my jeans and playing with the seams, I rock my hips into his hands searching for the friction I have been longing for, for what seems like years,_

_my hands find their way to his shoulders looking for some sort of stability, he releases my nipple and drops to his knees in front of me, both of my feet find the floor, while he releases the button of my jeans dragging them down my legs in one smooth motion I am standing naked in front of him,_

_he lifts his hands and grabs the back of my left thigh hitching it over his shoulder, he kisses the inner thigh making his way to where I need him most, I run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair grabbing it with just enough force for it not to hurt,_

_he finally covers me with his mouth and I stop breathing, he runs his tongue along my slit and covering my clit with his mouth and sucking, my hips jerk forward involuntarily, he spreads his hands out on my abdomen pushing my further into the wall keeping from gaining friction,_

_He hums in appreciation sending shivers down my spine and making me moan, I bit my bottom lip stopping me from moaning to loudly, I feel the coiling of heat in my stomach and it's like nothing I have ever experienced before,_

_Before I know it I am breathing loudly while spasm wrack through my body arching my back off of door and into him further, I close my eyes savouring the way that my orgasm takes my whole body with it,_

_I open my eyes to find Steve standing over me looking very smug, he cocks his head to the side and smiles lazily at me, grin back in response not trusting my voice to make a understandable sentence,_

'_Alright there?' he asks chuckling at his on joke,_

'_That was the best orgasm I have ever experienced in my life' I reply making his grin widen shining straight into his eyes, I find my hands undoing the button of his pants and making the their way in there,_

_My eyes start to shine with their own mischief guiding my hand to stroke from base to tip circling my thumb spreading the pre-cum that has already made its way there. He shudders under my touch grabbing onto my wrist and holding above my head once more, I help him push his trousers down his well-muscled legs and stepping out of them,_

_He releases my wrists again and picks my up motioning for me to wrap my legs around his waist, he trusts into my without any warning stretching me in the way that in teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure not letting me cross the line, he settles there letting me get used to his more than average size,_

_When I am finally ready I rock my hips towards him grinding us together ion the most delicious way possible, he rocks by into me pulling out until only his tip is in me and then thrusting back into me, it takes a couple of seconds to set a rhythm that both of use like,_

_The sound of skin smacking together, my breathy moans and his grunts fill the room, he changes the angle so that he is hitting the spot inside of me that makes me see stars with every thrust of his hips, I doesn't take much until I orgasm again tightening my hold on his length and clawing at his back leaving marks,_

_He gives a few more thrusts and then stills in me, I feel his warm seed covering my walls sending into my third orgasm of the night, we stay like this for some time, I am still pressed up against the wall while he holds me in place not letting go, I finally get my breathing under control and start to stroke his back, he shivers and removes his head out from the crook of my neck and looks me in the eye,_

'_We didn't even make It to the bad what does that say about us' I speak first I smiling tugging at the corner of my mouth, he smiles back at me and kisses me,_

'_Maybe next time, but right now I need a shower' he whispers up against my lips, setting me down on shaky legs and grabbing my hand, 'care to join me' I nod my head without hesitation and follow him into the bathroom,_

_We ended up having sex 4 more times that night and never actually making it to the bed we ended up waking up on the floor that neck morning with tony bang on my door._


End file.
